Integrated circuits have become more “dense” over time, i.e., more logic features have been implemented in an IC of a given size. Moreover, performance of ICs has increased. Along those lines, long filter chains with high performance demands are becoming more commonplace in ICs. The length of these changes and the performance parameters associated therewith can make placement, as well as associated routing, of such cascaded chains more problematic.